Daddy's Little Girl
by Deesil
Summary: My first fic. the Dark Hand is in for a suprise when a 15 year old girl turns up looking for her father. She found him too. CHAPTER SIX UP! Please Review? Love you!
1. A young girls mission

MY FIRST FIC! Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. Just Pamela. This story is gunna be kinda bad at first, but I promise it should get better! Reveiws please, but no flames pretty please. **************************************************************************** ***************** *Beep beep beep beep*  
Pamela woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. She pressed the button and got out of bed. She got changed into some baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, ate a pack of Pop- tarts, and brushed her teeth. She had been waiting for this day for months now. She was going to find her father. With only his last name, she had found out where he lived, what he looked like, his profession, and his age. Now she knew where her father had been all her life. And she was going to meet him face to face, whether he liked it or not.  
Her mother was gone for a week on buisness, so Pamela had plenty of time. By the time her mother came back, Pamela would be long gone. She slipped a carefully written letter on her mothers desk, explaining everything. She double checked her bags, making sure she had everything. She left her apartment, locking the door behind her. She sighed heavily and began walking in the direction of the train station. She had turned 15 last month, and she had never seen her father. He didn't even know she existed. She was only alive because of one lousy one night stand. Still though, she was sure she had found him. She had his eyes and skin. After about an hour of walking, she reached the train station. She gave the conductor her ticket, and sat down. She rested her head on the window, and ran her fingers through her long, glossy, strawberry blonde hair. The train pulled out of the station, and Pamela wathed the gray sky, roads, hills and houses fly past. The normally loud, unruly blonde was unusually quiet today. Pamela usually would have started a conversation with whover was next to her, but today she didn't feel like it. Once again, her thoughts drifted back to her father. Would he belive that this 4' 9, 83 pound blonde was his daughter? 'He better...'she thought bitterly before falling asleep. 


	2. Found

Chapter 2. I like it. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Umm...excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing your ticket stub, and this is your stop."  
Pamela woke up with a start. When she realized the girl next to her had spoken, she relaxed a little. "Thank you," she mumbled, her voice a combination of British and Irish. She gathered her belongings and trudged off the train. It had been almost a five-hour ride, but she was finally in San Fransiso. She looked at the address on her paper. "Damn," she swore under her breath. It was a two-hour walk to where she was going; she was drowsy, and worst of all she already had a group of boys eyeing her. 'Rape by eyeball.' she thought to herself. She ignored them and began walking. She started to wonder why she bothered looking for her dad. She had a good life. She had straight A's, lots of friends, money, and a bunch of guys who wanted to go out with her. She had been doing great these past few years without her dad, why change it? ' Because it's wrong, that's why. It's wrong for someone to never know their father. I'm going to make it right.' As soon as she finished that righteous thought, it began to rain. She looked around at the deserted streets before screaming at the sky "DAMNIT! Is this supposed to be some kind of sign?" She looked around hopelessly. She wanted to cry. She still had an hour walk, and even when she got there, the information she had might not be accurate. He was a crime lord after all. Why would he stay in one place? She felt tears burning in her eyes, then thought ' What's wrong with you? Snap out of it! You never cry over something this stupid! A little rain never hurt anyone.' She continued on, doing her best to ignore the pouring rain. Half an hour later, she realized she was starving. She could just make out a 7-11 in the distance. "Oh thank Heaven," she whispered, grinning at her corny joke. She walked in and began browsing the racks. The old man behind the counter eyed her suspiciously, and gave a disgruntled glance to the water she trailed in. She was the only one in the store besides the old man, so he got to watch her every move. She bought chips, soda, donuts, candy, and a hot dog.  
"Hungry are you?" the old man asked her.  
"Starved." she answered, looking up at him.  
"What's a pretty young girl like you doing walking around alone in this kind of weather?"  
"I'm...looking for someone."  
"I haven't seen you around here, did you just move in?"  
"I'm...not from around here." She plunked down a twenty-dollar bill to pay for her food.  
"Then how do you know anyone here?"  
"Lets just say it's someone I should have known all my life," she answered quietly. The old man nodded solemnly, and gave her the change.  
"Be careful out there!" he warned as Pamela began to open the door.  
"I will!" she agreed as she left. She took a bite of her hot dog and walked along. Ten minutes later, she could see docks along the horizon. ' I'm close,' she thought happily, quickening her pace. Five minutes later, she found herself in front of a building called Helms Fish Canary. She tried the door, but, as she suspected, it was locked. She jogged around the back, and found an open window. She threw her bags in, then climbed in herself. Her chest got kind of stuck, but the rest of her body fit easily. She landed catlike on the floor, got up, and crept silently across the empty room. She opened the door to the next room, which was also empty except for a desk, a chair, and a big round dragon statue. She approached the statue cautiously, and looked at it more closely. It was all gold except for its eyes, which were blood red. It had twelve little octagon shaped holes in it, and she suspected something belonged in them. She ran her fingers over the incredibly detailed mouth and fangs. "Who are you?" a raspy voice demanded from the statue. Pamela backed away so fast she fell over backwards. Her small frame hit the floor hard, and she backed herself against the desk.  
"HOLY CRAP! The statue talked!" she shrieked.  
"I am no statue child! I am the demon sorcerer Shendu!" he corrected her. "Who are you?" he asked again.  
" I'm Pamela. I'm looking for my father" she answered.  
"None of the four men here have any children! Leave now!" Shendu shouted at her.  
"Not that they know of" Pamela shot back dryly. She pulled a brush out of her bag, and brushed her wet hair into a ponytail. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and slam. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door leading to Pamela. Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed again. Now she could hear three mingled voices, speaking so fast she couldn't understand them. The doorknob to the room began to turn, and the door opened. A tall, angry looking man in a green suit walked in, and froze when he saw Pamela. His blue eyes grew bright with confusion, and his white blond hair took on a silverish glow as the gray light from the window reflected off of it.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded in his British accent. Pamela looked at the picture, then back at the man.  
"I'm your daughter, and I was looking for you." She smirked at the shocked look on her father's face and the color draining out of his tan skin. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Reveiws please? PLEASE? O.K. I'm done now. Lol. 


	3. The chapter where things get interesting...

Sorry I haven't written in so long, I was on vacation. But that vacation gave me plenty of inspiration for chapter 4! It is with a large glass of Arizona Iced Tea and a pint of Cherry Garcia that I write this next chapter. This is where things get a little more interesting. *evil grin*. ========================================================================== Valmont hadn't regained the ability to speak when three men, considerably younger then him, entered the room, yelling about something. "But it wasn't our fault! He-" one of them had been speaking, but fell silent when he saw Pamela. There was a long, awkward silence before... "Whose the chick?" asked another one. " I'm not sure,"answered Valmont. "I told you, I'm your daughter." Pamela answered edgily. " You have a daughter, boss?" the tallest of the men asked. Valmont said 'No.', at the same time Pamela said 'Yes'. " I have no daughter!" shouted Valmont, his voice rising in panic. " Yes you do! And she's standing right in front of you! SO SAY HELLO!" she snapped, stamping her foot. " I dunno Big V., she's got your eyes," suggested one of them. Valmont glowered at him, and the man who spoke cringed and shrank back. Pamela reached into her bag, and pulled out a faded picture of a short, thin woman with long, red hair, green eyes, and flowers in her hair. "Don't you remember her?" Pamela asked quietly, her eyes glittering with tears. If he didn't belive her, this would be a wasted journey. She couldn't go back now, not without her father beliving her. " Oh dear God. She was in England. Wasn't she a-" Valmont started, but Pamela cut him off. "Please don't bring that up. I'm not very proud of her past, and neither is she. She has a real job now, and we've been doing pretty good for ourselves." Valmont nodded mutely, and sighed. "I'll go find an empty room for you." "So you belive me?" Pamela asked, hardly beliving it. He nodded and shuffled out of the room. Pamelas face lit up with a huge, perfect smile, and she followed her dad out of the room. "So do you want to know my name?" "No" "It's Pamela! Do you want to know how old I am?" "No" "I'm 15! Do you want to know anything about me?" "No" "DADDY! You missed out on the first 15 years of my life, and your not even gunna try to make up for it?" she whined. "Can I make up for it tomorrow, Pamela?" Valmont asked, yawning. "Fine," Pamela pouted. She turned around and trudged out of the room. She was so busy feeling rejected that she walked straight into the three men from before. The one in the middle spoke. "Yo- uh.....I'm Finn, he's Chow, and that's Ratso. So who are you?" Pamela gave each of them a quick once over before speaking. Chow was Asian, and very short and skinny, wearing all black except for his orange glasses. Ratso was tall, greyish and bulky with bloodshot eyes. Neither one of them did anything for her. She began to study Finn, and a familiar warm, pleasently queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was of average height and weight, and obviously Irish. She loved the deepness of his green eyes, and his fiery red hair. Before shecould do anything to stop it, the feeling in the pit of her stomach erupted, and spread throughout her whole body. It coursed through her veins and pumped into her heart. 'Great, now I've done it. Good job Pammy! You have another one of your stupid girly crushes!' . She was so busy hating herself that she forgot she wasn't alone in the halls. "Hello?" Pamela snapped out of her dreamworld to find Finn waving his hand in front of her face. "OH! Umm...I'm Pamela, Valmonts daughter." she smiled at all of them, lingering on Finn. "Didn't know Valmont had a daughter," Chow said coldly, glaring at her. Pamela was taken aback a moment before answering, "Neither did he. Now if you boys would excuse me, I'm gunna go get my room and crash. G'nite!". As she walked towards her dads office, she heard them still talking. "What was that about?" Finn demanded "I-I don't know" Chow stammered, suprised at himself "Sounds like you hate her" Ratso accused "Well I don't, I just-" "Well I bet she thinks you do! Good job!" Finn cut him off. Pamela grinned and thought 'Men...'. She knocked on Valmonts door and stuck her head in. "Do I have a room yet?" she asked. Her dad threw her the key, and said "End of the hall make a right its the third door on your left." Pamela left, got her bags, and found her room. She let out a low whistle when she saw her knew home. It was a huge bedroom with a mini kitchen and a bathroom. It had everything she needed. A TV, DVD and video player, computer with a cable connection, printer, scanner, radio, a phone, and caller I.D. She saw the big, soft looking bed on the other side of the room. She flopped on the bed without bothering to change out of her clothes, and she was asleep within seconds. 


	4. suppressed memories

AHHH!!! I am soo sorry i haven't updated in so long! My boyfriend of 8 months just broke up with me for a SLUT. GRRRR.... so i wasn't in the frame of mind 2 update..but now I am. Updates r probally gunna b slow now...skools starting. :( I could cry......... =========================================== She was all alone with her uncle. Normally, this was fun, but tonight...there was something different about him. He was acting so weird. Pamela was alone in her room when she heard him call her. "Pamela, come down here for a minute" Pamela left the safety of her room and went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, her uncle grabbed her arm and flung her on the floor. "It's time you learned one of life's harshest lessons" he growled into her ear as he climbed on top of her.  
  
"NO! GET OFF ME!" Pamela yelled. Her uncle was taken aback for a moment, then smacked her hard across the face. Pamela screamed and started to cry.  
  
"SHUT UP!" her uncle screamed, his big ugly red face just inches away from hers. Pamela continued to cry, and her uncle clenched his hand into a fist and let it fly into Pamela's stomach. She only cried harder, so he continued to punch and kick her. He pulled off his belt, and swung it wildly. It connected with the back of Pamela's neck, flaying off the skin. The pain was so bad Pamela blacked out. There was flashes of images of her uncle going under her clothes...laying on top of her...  
  
"NO!!" Pamela woke up screaming. She sat up and tried to steady her breathing. ' Where am I?' she thought to herself. She remembered...she found her dad, she was at Helms Fish Canary. She was suddenly aware of the tears and sweat running down her face. She had forgotten that night in the dream. She made herself forget it. She always saw bits and pieces of it in her sleep, but never enough to remember what happened. Never this much. She had never seen that much of what happened. She had only been eight years old that night. She thought of her uncle. He had been like a father to her.  
  
' Filthy slimy disgusting bastard.' she thought. She buried her head deep in her hands for a moment, then looked at the clock. " Holy God! It's eleven!" she yelled. She was usually up by nine. She dug some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash out of her bag and took a shower. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in a blue tube top and white shorts that said 'Sugar' across the back in silver glitter. She put gel in her hair and flew out the door with nothing on her feet but pink ankle socks.  
  
"Did your room have a leaky pipe?" Valmont asked as she slid into his office.  
  
"No.....I took a shower." Pamela answered. Valmont nodded and continued his work.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing? It's ridiculous." Shendu said from his spot on the wall.  
  
"Oh, it's very sexy today, but I think it came just a tiny bit after your time."  
  
"Sexy?" Shendu asked. Pamela could not believe the conversation she was having with a demon.  
  
"It means...appealing in a lusty way...watch." She tried to explain, but she decided to demonstrate. She swung her wet hair across her shoulders and whipped her hips to the left and smiled. The room was silent except for a quiet hiss coming from Shendu. Pamela giggled and walked out. She saw Finn and Chow coming from down the hall.  
  
"Morning!" she said cheerfully as she past them. They watched her walk past.  
  
"She cleans up pretty nice" Finn commented  
  
"I thought she looked fine yesterday" Chow replied.  
  
"So THATS why you were such a total ass to her yesterday!" Finn exclaimed.  
  
"I told you I didn't mean t- hey wait....what do you mean by that?" Chow asked suspiciously.  
  
"You know you dig her!" Finn taunted him.  
  
"I do not!" Chow protested, blushing in spite of himself.  
  
"Don't deny it dude! Besides...she is cute." Finn admitted.  
  
"Alright alright alright! I think she's cute!" Chow moaned.  
  
"That's alright dude, I do too!" Finn pointed out. They entered Valmont's office and saw Shendu. "What's wrong with him? Is he broken?" Finn asked. Valmont turned around to see small traces of smoke coming from Shendu's mouth.  
  
"Pamela decided to show Shendu what 'sexy' is" Valmont sighed. Finn and Chow both laughed.  
  
"So, got any work for us today?" Chow asked.  
  
"No...there's someone hacking into our bank account and stealing our money, but I don't think any of us know what to do about that." Valmont answered. Finn and Chow opened the door to leave, and Pamela fell in.  
  
"Uhhhh...hi?" she said, giggling. Finn and Chow looked at each other for awhile before Finn helped her up. Chow glared at him, and Finn said "What, you were taking to long." Pamela's jaw dropped.  
  
"FINN! Now the feelings gone!" Chow yelled and walked out. Pamela nodded slowly.  
  
"Well...that explains a lot." she said.  
  
"So...we have no work today, wanna hag with us?" Finn offered. Pamela jumped at the opportunity.  
  
"Sure! What did you guys have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"WAIT! There is one thing you can do. Get Chan. I want him out of our way, TODAY." Valmont instructed  
  
Finn sighed "Well, there goes our day"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Well....not the best chapter, but i thought the thing with Shendu was pretty funni :). Till later! REVEIWS PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter Five

Wow, how long has it been? Yes I AM UPDATING DADDYS LITTLE GIRL! Ok, In my notebook, it's almost finished; I pretty much know what I'm doing for the rest of it. I'll be writing more and the fic should be updated once a week until SHWAA! It's done. Ok if any of my loyal fans are still out there, I know you'll R+R, but for you newcomers, my chapters aren't very long, so please R+R as well, I take all comments. Great to be back folks! AND NOW FOR THE SHOW!

Barrier...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 5 -- by: Dani 33

Barrier...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Pamela was in the trunk of the enforcers' car. As she had figured he would, her father forbade her from tagging along on the assignment. So instead she was in a musty, dark trunk, breathing from one of the countless scuba tanks in the supply closet. She felt the car jerk to a stop, and heard the doors slam as the enforcers got out. She waited until she was sure they wouldn't see her get out of the trunk before peeling back the material lining on one of the sides of the trunk and cutting through the trunk release cable with her pocket knife. The trunk popped open and she climbed out, looking around for the three. She saw them heading into a Chinese restaurant and followed behind from a safe distance. When she got to the door, the enforcers had already started to rumble with this Chan guy. Pammy's jaw dropped when she saw the fight. The three of them were getting massacred. BY ONE SMALL DUDE! She took one look around the restaurant and realized this would possibly be one of the simplest things she'd ever done. She also realized that she had overdressed. She had on a tight black tank top that ended a few inches over her belly button, and big black cargo shorts that ended below her knee. She was wearing black combat boots that laced up to her mid-calf, and she had a utility belt that held her pocket knife, a water bottle, some random useful things, and her ghetto pepper spray that was really Windex and hairspray with red chili flakes in it. With Chan too distracted by the enforcers, Pamela simply strolled into the restaurant, grabbed a bottle of wine off a nearby table, walked over behind Chan, and whacked him hard across the head with it. He fell to the floor unconscious, revealing a rather smug Pammy standing behind him. Finn, Chow, and Ratso all gaped at her. She just smirked and said "Was it really THAT HARD!" She began walking to the car, leaving the three still staring at her in surprise. Finn let out a low whistle and followed her, along with Chow. Ratso grabbed Jackie and dragged him to the car, but froze when he saw the trunk wide open.

"Someone broke into our trunk!" he yelled, running to get a better look.

"No, someone broke OUT of your trunk" Pammy corrected him.

"Oh you did this? Ok. Wait, what the…" he broke off in confusion as he tried to close the trunk and it kept opening again.

"Yeah, um, it doesn't really close anymore" Pammy admitted, looking a little guilty.

"WHAT!" the three enforcers exclaimed, giving her looks of total despair, knowing Valmont would crucify all of them if he had to get them another car.

"Don't worry! I can fix it!" Pammy exclaimed, backing away from the enforcers a little bit.

Ratso stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her toward the trunk and commanded "Get fixing."

Pammy pulled a stick of gum out of her utility belt and started chewing it. Then she pulled out a flashlight and looked for the two ends of the wire she severed. Once she found it, she reconnected it with the gum. She got out of the trunk and slammed it down. Much to the relief of the enforcers, it stayed down. She climbed into the backseat of the car with Chow and Finn, and Ratso put Chan in the seat next to him I case he woke up, it would be an easy sideshot to knock him back out.

Once they were on the road, Finn asked, "How did you know how to open the trunk?"

Pammy answered "It's a basic thing, there's a release cord to open a trunk. They can't put it out in the open, so they put it under the cloth stuff. You just feel around for a wire, pull back the material, and cut through. Reconnecting is the easy part. Nifty trick though." She gave him one of her best grins and continued "I could surprise you with all my random skills"

Finn felt himself starting to blush a little bit. "You could be one hell of an enforcer" he told her.

Pammy rolled her eyes "Oh God! Don't insult me!" She stared laughing after she said it, and Finn felt himself blushing again. Damn! NOBODY had gotten him to blush in practically the past five years, but his boss' 15- year old daughter got him to do it twice in the past 45 seconds. What the hell! He was disrupted from his thoughts by a panicked whisper.

"Oh boy." Pammy said quietly. As the fish canary came into view, so did the very angry Valmont standing outside. Ratso stopped as he pulled up next to his boss. Valmont ripped he door open so viciously that it almost came off its hinges. His eyes narrowed on Pammy.

"Out," he demanded, his voice deadly quiet. By now Pammy had regained her usual swagger, so she got out of the car with an air of confidence. She also found it very degrading when her father attempted to drag her into the building by the arm. She snapped her arm away from him, and he growled at her "If I were in your position right now, I'd save the attitude."

Pammy gave him a withering glare. "If I were in YOUR position right now, I'd be on my knees giving thanks."

"Just wait till I get you in my office." Valmont threatened.

"Can't wait." Pammy retorted, giving him her full attitude. She was fully aware that she was going to get yelled at beyond belief, at the very least. But she didn't care. She could argue her way out of pretty much anything, and if it went beyond that, she could hold him off long enough to get out of the room and hide behind Ratso. Valmont opened the door to his office and pushed Pammy in rather roughly. He entered and slammed the door behind him.

"WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING." He hollered. Pammy figured that this was a rhetorical question, so she didn't say anything until he went on to say, "Well?"

"I was thinking that your men might need the help. AND GUESS WHAT? I was right. If I hadn't shown up, they would be unconscious on the floor of a Chinese restaurant. Don't go off on me because I was covering YOU."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME. It's not my fault you don't check to see if your men have proper fighting skills before you hire them! What do you do? Sit there thinking 'Oh, these guys will work for nothing! Let me hire them!' Because they sure as hell can't fight! Three guys getting destroyed by one tiny little dude. Yeah you really run background checks on your employees!"

"Are you implying that I hire inept workers because I'm cheap?"

"No, I'm not implying anything! I THOUGHT I MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR!" This caused Shendu to absolutely crack up. This was the kind of argument Pammy loved. Her voice was shifting from her normal combination of British and Irish to pure British, and it matched her fathers. Not to mention she was winning and she got someone to laugh at her opponent's expense. Her only worry was that Valmont would fire the enforcers. Then she realized he wouldn't, because it would prove Pamela right.

"Get out. I don't care what you do, just get out."

"With GUSTO." Pammy turned and stormed out, very happy with her argument. She was so elated with her victory that she didn't notice Finn standing near the doorway.

"Nice fight," he commented. Pammy jumped a mile.

"When did you start listening?" she asked, hoping that he missed the part where she called the three enforcers inept.

"I heard this weird sound, so I looked to see where it was coming from. Then I realized it was Shendu laughing." Pammy laughed at that then looked thoughtful for a second.

"How pissed do you think he is? Like…would he make me go home?"

"Nah, Big V's actually pretty stoked that you're here. And if he did try to send you home, he'd have to answer to me." He ruffled her hair affectionately and grinned. Then Pammy surprised both Finn and herself and gave him a hug. She was even more surprised to feel him hug back. When they broke apart, Pammy turned to walk to her room. As she was walking, she turned her head to give Finn one last smile. As she did, she walked right into a wall.

"Shit! Spaz!" She yelled at herself, and, making sure she could see where she was going, turned down the hall to her bedroom. Finn laughed quietly to himself, then went to his own room.

Once Pammy got to her room, she felt a little bad about the fight she had with her father. It didn't take very long for her to figure out how to make it up to him. Without a second thought, she pulled out her laptop and various other tools she used to connect computers. Normally, she would have just used her dads computer and hacked his password, but she wasn't sure if his Internet had a blocked IP number. So she accessed her father's page from her laptop and found where he kept his money. "CHASE! Honestly…" She clicked on it and a window flashed on the screen. 'User: Tomnalv. Welcome.' She shook her head and continued. She hacked into the Chase employee site, and looked up Tomnalv. She found a list of withdrawal points, all from San Fran Pentium 4, except one from Houston Texas, Pentium 5. She clicked on it and got the serial number of the computer. She hacked the Pentium site and typed it in. It told her that it was sold on 11/13 at 7:52 am in a Target in Dallas to a Thomas Hozinger at register 8. She then hacked the Target site and accessed security photos. She got several shots of a fat, bald, greasy guy, and a few close ups of his credit card. She cleared her history and shut off her laptop after printing the pictures, very happy with her work. She took her pictures and went to give them to her dad. She found him sulking in his office. She knocked on the door, and he looked up.

"What."

"I got your hacker." She said, her tone seeking forgiveness.

Valmont looked at the pictures in astonishment. "How?"

"Do you really want an answer?"

"No, not really. Thank you Pammy."

She smiled and left, not really looking where she was going. So of course a door swung open and hit her in the face. "OW!" she cried, her eyes watering.

"Whoa! Sorry there kid. Uh… I was just going for a walk. Wanna come?" Who else hit her with the bloody door then Finn. But that didn't matter right now. She was so elated with the offer, all she could do was nod.

Barrier…----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THERE YOU GO. CHAPTER FIVE. I WANT REVEIWS FOR MY HARD WORK! POICES!


	6. Chapter Six

:sounds of disgust: I go through all that hard work and you give me nothing! Well here's the sixth chapter anyway, and I WANT REVEIWS! This is the chapter you've been waiting for. From here, I can do all kinds of stuff to our heroes, Pammy and Finn. :). :evil laughter:

Barrier...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy's Little Girl- Chapter 6

By: Fagadacious Dani

Barrier...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather outside was beautiful. Since it was only about six-o clock, it was warm and the sun was just beginning to set. The sky reflected off the water, turning the waves pink and orange, with flashes of purple and red. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Pammy decided to comment on how nice it was outside.

"The ocean's gorgeous tonight," she said, hoping to initiate a conversation.

"Yeah." Strike one.

"So..." she tried again, "Going anywhere in particular?"

"Nah, not really." Strike two. She decided to give herself a few minutes before trying again. She looked everywhere from her boots to the water, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"What were you doing before?" That was Finn. Pammy jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Oh, I felt bad about the fight I had with Valmont. I found that hacker you guys were looking for to make it up to him."

"You're making us look bad kid" He said grinning.

"Sorry, it's what I do"

Finn found his face getting hot for he third time that day. This was getting ridiculous. He pushed her away from him playfully. She ran up behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee. Finn collapsed onto his knees, and Pammy was laughing a few feet ahead of him. "Well help me up!" he yelled to her. She walked over and held out her hand. He took it and gave her an evil smirk. Her eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen, but it was too late to get away. Finn pulled her on top of him and they both lay there laughing for a moment. After they stopped laughing and Pammy realized she was still lying on Finn and jumped up. It was her turn to blush now. Before there was any time for an awkward silence, Finn noticed something. "I can't see the canary anymore. I usually don't go out this far."

Pammy didn't want to go back just yet. "Can we sit on the docks for awhile first? My feet really hurt." It wasn't a total lie. She was still wearing her combat boots, which were cutting off the circulation in her feet because she had them on so long. Finn nodded and he and Pammy sat at the edge of the docks, their feet a few inches over the water, which was growing darker by the second to match the sky.

"How'd you find Valmont? I've been wondering that since you got here." He asked, watching the last rays of sun disappear into the now black sea.

"The same way I found the guy who hacked your account. I did some research. But this was a lot harder, cause I had no idea where to start. I knew I'd have to hack some computers to do it, but I didn't know what I was looking for. I tried to get my mom to tell me, but she wasn't exactly forthcoming with her information. She knew if I ever got so much as a hint, I'd be out the door looking for my dad with all his information within a month. My mom was a prostitute, and she had well hidden records of all her clients. That's what took me the longest. I had to find them. It took me almost a year to find them, because she kept them in a vault in our house that I didn't know existed. When I did find them, I had to look for one about nine months before my birthday. There were two of them. I looked both of them up. First guy was a no go. There was hardly any information on him, and no pictures. The next one I looked up had pictures and pretty much a full bio. It was Valmont. The top ten most wanted list had his rumored location- San Fran. I talked to some people and got the name of the canary. And here I am." She looked up and Finn's face was very close to her own. She was still surprised at how close her was to her when he began moving in even closer. Pammy's mind raced. She couldn't believe Finn felt the same way she did. This would be her first kiss. Something had always been holding her back from guys, and she never knew what it was until she remembered that night with her uncle. The memories flooded back and she couldn't do it. She turned her head at the last second and Finn kissed her on the cheek. She immediately felt stupid and nervously pulled her hair to one side. Finn could just make out in the dim light of the moon bouncing off the water a big scar on the back of her neck. Pammy noticed him looking at it and put her hair back quickly.

"What's wrong? I thought you…" he broke the sentence off and let it hang in the night air.

"I do, I do. I just…I can't."

"Why?"

"Well…I've never gotten close to a guy at all…cause the first time I let my guard down…" she looked down, not sure how to continue. She never told anyone about it before, because she never had to. After her mom found out about it she blocked out. Her mom had seen the cuts and bruises on her and asked her uncle what happened. When he didn't answer she threatened to call the police. He admitted what he did, and they hadn't spoken since. After that she made herself forget. She remembered Finn was waiting for an answer, and took a deep breath. "My uncle was like my dad since I was born. I loved him so much, and we always had so much fun when he came over. One night he was baby sitting me. He held me down and tried to rape me, but I screamed so much he started beating on me. I started crying really loud, so he took off his belt and started smacking me with it. I rolled over to try and get away but I couldn't move it hurt so bad. So I was lying there taking it and eventually it ripped through my shirt and he started whipping the skin clean off my back. I would have tried harder to get him off but I was eight, and he was killing me Finn!" she noticed her voice was getting hysterical, so she closed her eyes a second before continuing. "His last swing caught me on the back of the neck. That was the scar you saw before. I blacked out after that, but I came to a few times while he was…doing it…after that I blocked it out, but I guess coming here and finding my actual dad triggered me to remember. And that's why I have a phobia of getting close to guys, because my disgusting uncle raped me when I was eight. Sorry." She finished and felt like she was going to cry in a second. 'Don't go and cry. You haven't cried in years, you're stronger then this,' she thought. After making sure she had control of herself, she finally looked at Finn. He was looking at her quietly. He took her hand gently and it made her feel a little better.

"Bastard. I'm really sorry," he said. Although she felt better, she found herself shaking. Finn noticed and put his arm around her, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Finn let her stay there for awhile before looking at his watch. "Pammy we should really get going. It's almost twelve thirty." Finn did a double take. "TWELVE THIRTY! We weren't out here that long! The security systems are on by now!" he groaned.

"Security systems?" Pammy loved her old house because of the advanced security system. She always had fun hacking through people's security systems.

"Yeah, Big V put in a bunch lasers that can only be disabled from the other side. If they touch you, they'll zap you unconscious and all the alarms will go off. Plus, all the exits and windows seal themselves, so you can't run away."

Pammy took her head off his shoulder and smiled at him. "Sounds like fun."

"I wouldn't try it Pammy. I couldn't get past them the first time it happened to me. Those lasers hurt. How about I call Chow and get him to shut down the systems for us. Not to mention unlock the front door."

"How about you trust me." She stood up and grinned. "I told you before, you'd be amazed at all my talents." She turned and started walking back towards the canary. Finn sighed. He knew her mind was made up. He got up and trudged after her. When he caught up to her, he noticed she was shivering a little. It wasn't particularly warm at night, and she was wearing a tank top. So he took off his jacket and let her wear it. She smiled gratefully and hugged him, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the canary. When they got there, Pammy pulled a bobby pin out of her utility belt. It took awhile, but eventually she picked the lock on the front door. They skulked through the hall until they saw bright red lasers. Pammy got close to them and studied the pattern. "No problem" she murmured and took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked. In response, Pammy ran forward and dove into the lasers. She landed on all fours in the halfway through the maze. From there she just crawled under the rest, came out the other side, and pushed the button to turn the lasers off. Finn past through, and she turned them back on. A few feet ahead, there was another patch of lasers. This one would be fun. She stepped over the first few. Then did a back walkover around the last ones. Finn raised his eyebrows in surprise when she turned off the lasers so he could pass.

"Do you think you can fit your whole foot in your mouth?"

"Ha ha. Let me guess, you took gymnastics?"

"No, I was a cheerleader. They got to leave school early for practices." Finn grinned. It was such a Pammy reason for joining a team. They walked down the hall together until they had to go separate ways. He hugged her goodbye, and whispered "Is it really that hard for you to trust people?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, looking away.

"Well I'm not gunna hurt you. But I'm not gunna pressure you about anything."

Pammy felt a huge surge of gratitude towards him. "Goodnight" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. She turned and walked to her room quickly, her mind overflowing with emotions.

Barrier…-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six. Hope you liked it. Just wondering about something. Should I get straight to the ending or should I add in some random fun stuff? (Like what the Dark Hand does on there days off ) ) Anyway, tell me when you review. Please review? I got no reviews on my last chapter . Lover yas! Dani


End file.
